Next Generation
by AnimationNut
Summary: Yes, a Submit Your Own Character story. Next Generation, but an AU cause Snape and Albus are alive and Sprout is still a teacher xD New adventures in which the OC's I choose will star in. Summary and title to change after selection of characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So yes, this is a submit your own character story xD You can send it in a review or PM, and if it gets too long you can send it in two parts. Just be sure to sign your name if it's in a two-part review. Basically, what I'm looking for is: **

**A new Golden Trio, a new Draco and cronies, a few new allies and I have the new bad guy in mind.**

**This takes place during James Sirius Potter's...second year. Albus, Scorpius and all them will be in here, but they won't be the main characters. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**New Students**

The sun was just beginning to set. The orange-red rays filtered through the glass windows of Albus Dumbledore's office. The bearded man sat at his large oak desk, fingers pressed together as he stared into space. The school year would be starting up again soon, and he was looking forward to hearing the laughter of hundreds of children as they milled about the castle.

Minerva McGonagall walked into his office without bothering to knock. She carried an armful of beige envelopes with emerald seals. "Ah, are the letters finally finished?"

The head of Gryffindor rolled her eyes and dropped the load onto his desk. "No thanks to you, as usual."

"I would have helped if I wasn't so busy," the Headmaster protested.

Minerva snorted. She knew very well writing out the letters bored him, and so he managed to put them off on somebody else to do. And that 'somebody' was almost always her. "Be sure to send them out on time. We don't need a repeat-"

"You promised to never speak of that again!" Albus cried, shooing her out of his office.

The Transfiguration professor smirked and left to finish up preparing for the new school year. Albus rubbed his forehead in exasperation before picking up a spare envelop (extras were made just in case) and surveyed it.

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Blood (Pure, Half, Muggle):**

**Year:**

**House:**

**Appearance-**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Pajamas:**

**Casual:**

**How They Wear Their Uniform:**

**Fancy Wear (dress, suit, all that jazz):**

**Accessories:**

**Other:**

**Personality-**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Who They Would Like:**

**Enemies:**

**Family:**

**Bio (doesn't have to be long):**

**School/Academia-**

**Favourite Class:**

**Least Favourite Class:**

**Favourite Teacher:**

**Least Favourite Teacher:**

**Pet:**

**Wand:**

**Would They Want to be Prefect in Fifth Year:**

**Quidditch (If so, position and broom):**

**Grade Average:**

**Other: **

Albus slipped the letter back in the envelop. They were sure to get some interesting students this year, especially with the addition of James Sirius Potter.

...

**I'm probably crazy for attempting this. But the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, after a good amount of people send in their characters, I'll select the main ones and replace this chapter with the real one. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the applications, guys! I'll post the student list soon, but I would like some enemies sent in now. You know, the kids the Golden Trio will be at odds against and duel against. They don't even have to be in Slytherin. They enemies of the Golden Trio can be in any House you want :)**

**The application below is the new DADA teacher. I don't want to reveal too much about her, so that's why it's pretty empty.**

**New DADA Teacher**

Dumbledore reclined back in wooden chair, surveying the possible replacement for the DADA job. He had been extremely lucky to survive the war, as he was certain he would have been killed. Thankfully, he had not put on the ring, even though the temptation was strong. He was around to advise Harry and help fight the battle.

He was there to save Severus.

Of course, the Potions professor was irritated at being passed over for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job for the umpteenth time. But even though Voldemort had been defeated, Dumbledore wasn't ready to risk his good friend yet. For all he knew, the job could still be cursed.

"May I please see your application?" Dumbledore inquired.

The woman sitting across from him smiled, flashing a row of pearly white teeth. "Certainly." She handed over her files and he reviewed them.

**Name: **Victoria Vladislav

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **35

**Blood (Pure, Half, Muggle): **Pure

**House Sorted in When in School: **Ravenclaw

**Appearance-**

**Hair: **Long red hair that curls when wet

**Eyes: **Bright green, but turn red when angry

**Height: **5'4"

**Weight: **130

**Pajamas: **blood red nightgown

**Casual: **Black jeans, red sweater, black flats

**Fancy Wear (dress, suit, all that jazz): **a long, sweeping red dress with gold designs

**Accessories: **A golden brooch in the shape of a bat with emerald eyes

**Personality-**

**Personality: **She's sweet and charming until you get on her bad side.

**Pet: **An intelligent bat called Crimson

**Wand: **Eleven inches, ash wood, Veela hair as core

Dumbledore regarded her thoughtfully. "You've shown me your credentials earlier...and I must say I am impressed. The school year starts in just a few weeks. Will you be ready to work by then?"

Victoria got up and bowed slightly. "Of course. I'll make sure that this is a choice that you won't regret."


End file.
